


吃汤圆咯

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: -元宵节快乐-小齐是最好吃最可爱的汤圆-所以张颜齐到底是什么馅儿的
Relationships: all颜齐
Kudos: 5





	吃汤圆咯

躲得过初一，躲不过十五。

正月十五这天，张颜齐变成了一只大汤圆。

不可思议的事情真实地发生了，张颜齐被吓得躺在床上大喊救命。

因为他现在变成了一副圆滚滚的样子，根本没办法自己起床。

“救命呀！救命呀！谁来救救我！”

就在张颜齐即将绝望的时候，住在同一栋楼的翟潇闻和夏之光揉着眼睛闻讯赶来。

“怎么回事啊张颜齐，大清早就开始大声嚷嚷什么……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

张颜齐恨自己的手变短了不能堵住他们两个的嘴。他觉得再这样叫下去，他就要变成一只聋子汤圆。

“光光闻闻，快来帮帮我，我起不来！”张颜齐一边说，一边还向他们证明一样不停的前后摆动。张颜齐圆滚滚的身体在床上不断地扑腾，就像……夏之光和翟潇闻想不出来到底像什么，反正就是很可爱就对了，可爱到流鼻血的那种程度。

“张颜齐，你怎么变成这样了？”夏之光走过来好奇的来回观察。

翟潇闻问走过来。一边动用自己聪明的小脑瓜，一边思考着：“是不是连老天爷也嫌你太瘦，想让你长胖一点啊？”

张颜齐看着这两个人完全没有要帮忙的样子，急得快哭了，嘴巴一扁，眼睛里就升起一层水雾。

“你们帮帮我吧好不好QwQ，我真的起不来呜呜呜……”酷酷的rapper变成大汤圆以后，声音也变得软软糯糯听得叫人心里发痒。

夏之光和翟潇闻一左一右拉住他的胳膊好不容易才把他从床上拉了起来。

夏之光累得吐舌头喘气，整个人抱住张颜齐像个狗狗一样蹭：“齐齐你身上凉飕飕的，好舒服啊。”夏之光体热，屋里暖气也烧的旺盛，他穿着短袖短裤整个人扒在张颜齐的身上，搞得张颜齐也浑身热乎乎的了。

“那个……光光……嗯啊～”张颜齐羞涩地难以启齿，别看他现在是一副汤圆的模样，其实他昨晚是裸睡的，也就是说，夏之光的脸刚好贴在他的胸口。而且他最近头发长长了些，侧面被剃掉的短发长出了硬茬，刚好蹭到了张颜齐的乳头。

他赤裸的手臂搂住张颜齐的身体，把他也搞得浑身发热，身上有些发软的感觉了。

翟潇闻看到他这样，赶紧上前去把夏之光扯开：“张颜齐身上这么凉，你扑上来会感冒的。快点换衣服去，我来帮他。”

说完，他也整个人扑到了张颜齐身上。翟潇闻穿了一身毛茸茸的睡衣，贴在张颜齐赤裸的皮肤上，感觉软软的很舒服。

然而下一秒，翟潇闻竟然张嘴舔上了他的胸口——并且成功地把自己的舌头粘在了上面。

张颜齐不仅是个汤圆，还是个刚从冰箱冷冻柜里拿出来的速冻汤圆。

翟潇闻尴尬地红着脸抬眼去看，舌头还紧紧粘在张颜齐胸口，张颜齐也红着脸和他对上了视线，被人明目张胆地舔胸也太羞耻了，而且胸口好烫好烫，要化掉了啦嘤嘤嘤！

最后夏之光一边爆笑一边用温水浇在翟潇闻的舌头上，才成功解救了他。

“我……我就是看颜齐很好吃的样子，想尝尝他什么味道而已……”可爱且魅力四射，迷人又不失风度的翟潇闻一世英名都毁了。

“靠！那我也要舔！”夏之光不服气，冲上来也要去舔张颜齐，被身后赶来的何洛洛和周震南打断。

“你们在干嘛呢？刚刚夏之光怎么笑得那么开心啊？”何洛洛好奇地凑上来，看到的就是这副画面——

变成汤圆的张颜齐羞涩又拘谨地捂住自己胸口站在原地，一边是趴在他身上正要张嘴舔的夏之光，一边是刚把舌头拯救下来的翟潇闻。

何洛洛感觉这副画面……真的好有趣啊，立刻冲了过来像一只活泼的小白兔，脸上的笑比在游乐园吃了棉花糖还甜，绕着张颜齐转来转去。

“颜齐哥，你怎么变成这样了？你是汤圆吗？还是糯米糍啊？你变成我的粉丝了吗？好可爱啊你现在！哈哈哈哈哈哈是真的很可爱！”

活泼过头的弟弟绕地张颜齐头晕，但总算阻止了夏之光再舔上去的动作。

张颜齐一边揉了揉自己的脑阔，一边给何洛洛耐心地解答：“我也不知道怎么回事，一睁眼就这样了。我好像不小心变成了一只汤圆。洛洛你别再转了头晕……”

刚从起床气中恢复的周震南打发走了夏之光和翟潇闻，让他们赶紧去隔壁叫别人过来，才走到了张颜齐的身边。张颜齐从来没见过周震南的眼睛能瞪的这么大。

“张颜齐，你这是什么东西？！”

张颜齐委屈地噘嘴，又翻了个白眼说道：“我只是个肥肥胖胖的大汤圆罢了。”

张颜齐一个人就占据了一楼客厅的大沙发。脸上就像受了多大委屈一样皱在一起，他的同伴们围坐在他身边，小小或者大大的眼睛里装满了求知欲。

“齐哥你这样真的好可爱。”赵让乖巧地坐在沙发下面看着张颜齐圆滚滚的肚子，没忍住伸手摸了摸。

所有人都用奇奇怪怪的目光打量着他，有的是探究的眼神，有的是震惊的眼神，还有人就差把一个“馋”字写在脸上。

只有刘也，好奇地思考他怎么会这么圆，这个汤圆到底是怎么包怎么揉的呢？

“……也哥，不要再揉了，你再揉也想不出来的……”

焉栩嘉就比较聪明了，大大的眼睛一转，就凑到张颜齐耳边问了他一个问题。

张颜齐的脸立刻从“糯米糍”变成了“小猴子”。他怎么知道自己是全裸的！

“张颜齐，你不会是我们的元宵节礼物吧，怕我们不够吃，变成个大的。”任豪原本是对这种甜甜糯糯的食物没有什么好感的，但如果吃的是张颜齐，那他还是愿意尝试一下。

“任总，你怎么回事，我这么大，恐怕你们十个人加在一起也吃不完的。”所以不要吃我了好不好？张颜齐有一种不祥的预感。

周震南觉得任豪说的有些道理，张颜齐这样看起来确实挺好吃的。

这时，沉默已久的姚琛终于开口说话。

“张颜齐，你……是不是中邪咯？”

这是姚老师经过了深思熟虑过后终于开口的。虽然张颜齐已经一个人一个人地解释了，自己也不知道怎么会变成一只大汤圆，但是他们很显然还是在纠结这个问题。

场面一时间尴尬了起来。姚琛干笑了两下，意识到原来这个冷笑话和现在张颜齐身上一样冷。

“我有一个疑问，我们现在是该把他冻起来，还是该把他给煮了？”可能是任豪的那句“煮了”说的太迫不及待，张颜齐吓得虎躯一震，忍不住往远离任豪的方向挪动了一下。

刘也像看神经病的眼神一样看了任豪一眼：“你要把张颜齐塞冰箱，也得塞得进去啊？”

“什么？也哥难道你也要吃掉我？”张颜齐吓得护住自己的胸口。

“关键也没那么大的锅吧。”抱着腿坐在张颜齐脚边的赵让苦恼地挠了挠头发。

“还是我们让让好。”

“可是今天是元宵节。”焉栩嘉摸了摸下巴，若有所思地盯着张颜齐的身体上下打量。张颜齐觉得今晚一定会被吃掉了……

“难道你们就不好奇，颜齐会是什么馅儿的吗？”赵磊此时突然提出了一个关键性问题。

“黑芝麻党呢！黑芝麻党给我先站到这边来！”周震南率先起身高呼，翟潇闻和何洛洛刘也默默走到他身边。

“红豆也挺好吃的，是吧颜齐？”焉栩嘉挑眉一脸志在必得，成功替自己囊括了夏之光任豪和赵让三名大将。

一贯选择恐惧症的姚琛还在摇摆不定，提出问题的赵磊却自信地微笑着不着急站队。

“这就对了嘛，要是想知道张颜齐到底是什么馅儿的。咱们把他煮了不就知道了？”

“什么啊？！不要啊！！你们要对我做什么！求求你们不要，救命呜呜呜呜呜”

张颜齐不变成汤圆不知道，原来他们宿舍的浴缸是有加热功能的！

被十个人七手八脚地抬到那个可供六个以上的人泡温泉的浴池里时，张颜齐内心是无比绝望的，我那么可爱，怎么舍得吃掉我啊！人渣！流氓！臭男人！你们分明就是馋我的身子！

当张颜齐被满满一大池子水泡起来的时候，还依然不敢相信他的队友们会这样对他。

“呜呜呜呜，你们太过分了，真的太过分了……”张颜齐一边用手紧紧把住池边，一边用攥成拳头的手擦眼泪。

刘也拍了拍手，一副大功告成的样子，看了看张颜齐说道：“这么大的汤圆，应该得煮好长时间。这样，咱们分拨盯着他，嘉嘉，要不咱俩先来？”

焉栩嘉答应地很痛快，其他人也纷纷点头，退出了房间。

没想到大家一出去，焉栩嘉就脱光了衣服也钻进了水池里。好在现在的水温还不热。他摸着张颜齐硬中带软的汤圆皮，一脸天真地看着刘也，问：“也哥，你想不想知道颜齐是什么馅儿的？”

刘也的一双狐狸眼笑得好看：“怎么会不想。”

张颜齐还没来得及反应，焉栩嘉就来到了他的身后，身体紧紧贴着他，还有他下面已经蓄势待发的小小嘉。

“啊，嘉嘉，你要做什么，不可以！”然而焉栩嘉的手已经控制住了张颜齐的胳膊，他的前胸紧紧贴着张颜齐的后背，张颜齐整个人都坐在了他身上。焉栩嘉伸手摸了摸，很快就发现了一处凹陷。

“就是这儿吧。”

刘也竟然也伸手摸了过去，理所应当地笑着：“我就说，这么大的汤圆，馅包起来多麻烦，一定是注射进去的。”

“嗯嗯啊～”

张颜齐感觉到自己同时在被两个人扩张，后面那处洞口被开发探索，逐渐变大，突然，焉栩嘉抽出了手，直接顶了进去。

“唔啊，嘉嘉！不行，不要……进去了嗯……”张颜齐被重力和水流搞得头晕目眩，身体里被焉栩嘉的肉刃随意开发，前面还有刘也小口小口地咬食，搞得他又痛又痒，一股乳白色的“汤汁”在水里泄出，很快又消失不见。

张颜齐被顶地浑身瘫软使不上劲，焉栩嘉却还想来第二次。

“嘉嘉，也哥，时间到了。”门口是姚琛和任豪，看样子早就换好了浴袍提前做了准备。

张颜齐此时是一脸刚刚经历高潮，还没有恢复的模样，脸蛋粉粉红红的，姚琛看了没忍住就亲了上去。

任豪则有备而来，他手里拿了一根很长的硅胶材质的阳具，直奔主题，塞进了他的后面。

“啊——”张颜齐推拒不成，因为他根本没办法把手伸到背后。

随着假阳具越进越深，张颜齐感觉到自己所有的神志都要被顶了出去，小腹又酸又胀。

“张老师，你这只汤圆不合格，皮厚馅少啊。”姚琛在他耳边轻笑，张颜齐恨地想要推开他，可是一点力气都没有，反而像是在撒娇。

他刚一开口，就又发出了一声浪叫。

“啊哈……明明，是你们、要煮我……呜呜，现在又来怪我……”

任豪一边舔着他变软了的表皮，泛着水光又滑腻腻的，和他自己的皮肤也没什么区别。任豪一边夸他，一边慢慢地把长长假阳具完全推了进去：“齐齐别哭，小齐最香，最好吃了，对吧？”

张颜齐的肠道被一寸一寸地顶开，几乎要贯穿整个直肠。

“啊啊啊，不行，太深了，吃、吃不下了……”

偏偏这时，任豪又坏心眼地将开关推开，震感强烈到池子里的水荡起了层层波纹。

“好麻啊，关掉他吧，求求你了，姚老师！任总！呜呜呜，齐齐里面好痒，好麻啊，受不了了……”

但他们并没有着急把假阳具从他后面取出来，赵磊和夏之光便迫不及待地进来了。

“哇。任豪，你从哪儿弄的，也太厉害了。”

夏之光眼睛放光，接过任豪的手，一口气把震动的幅度开到了最大。

“啊啊啊！不行——”高潮在一瞬间席卷了他的身体，张颜齐第二次射精，竟然是被一个震动的假阳具玩儿到不行了。两个高潮接连袭来，张颜齐的眼前都是雪花，整个人仿佛都处于一个灵魂出窍的状态。

赵磊和夏之光联合把那两个试图耍赖的人赶出去以后，赵磊开始在张颜齐身上上下其手。

“诶，齐齐，我感觉你变小了。”的确，刚刚还圆圆鼓鼓的大汤圆张颜齐，现在竟然扁了很多，更像是一个椭圆形了。

然而张颜齐没有那么多心思考虑这个。他抱紧了面前的赵磊，像一只害怕洗澡的小奶猫，趴在他的肩膀上小声啜泣嘤咛。

因为夏之光正玩着那根阳具，不断地在他脆弱的肠道里继续抽插旋转，每一次都狠狠碾过张颜齐的所有敏感点，嗡嗡不停的超强震动把他的软肉都震到酥麻。

“光光……别玩了，磊磊，我要被玩坏了……”张颜齐还处于高潮余韵，腺体却还在不停的被玩弄，早就没了力气的他，只能气若游丝地抗议，“好痛……好痛啊……”

高潮后的身体处于完全敏感的状态，稍微一碰都会疼痛，可是夏之光却还在强制他进入下一个高潮。

赵磊温柔地安抚他，一边摸上他前面软掉的小小齐，一边深深地吻住他的嘴唇。

赵磊强势地舔过他乱乱的下齿还有尖锐的虎牙，又高歌猛进地吻到更深处，叼住张颜齐的舌头用力地吮吸。

张颜齐被吻到头皮和舌头全部发麻，大大张开的下颌骨都已经酸麻不堪，无法被吞咽进去的口水顺着他翘起的嘴角往下淌。

他整个人看上去糟糕透了，几乎快要爽到翻白眼。

“咚咚咚咚——”门口传来翟潇闻和周震南的双重敲门声，把夏之光吵地心烦意乱。

“来了来了，催命一样！”夏之光终于把假阳具从张颜齐的身体里抽出来，跑去开了门。

“干嘛呢？警察，都别动！”周震南把手比成手枪的动作，凶巴巴地装成警察把赵磊和夏之光赶了出去。

翟潇闻夸张又drama地扑到了张颜齐面前，摸着张颜齐滚烫又湿成一片的小脸惊呼：“齐齐，你没事吧！我来迟了，我来救你了！宝贝！”说着就在他的侧脸和红肿的猫咪唇上一连亲了好几下。

周震南看神经病一样看着翟潇闻评价道：“戏精哦？”但很快就被面前张颜齐这副惨兮兮的模样吸引。

大汤圆哪里还有汤圆的样子，他的后背已经能隐约展现出脊柱沟和两个小小的臀窝。他的后穴已经被玩弄到红肿，甚至翻出了媚粉色的肠肉，可怜地一下一下不规律地收缩着，却已经被操地合不完全了。

“张颜齐，你被他们玩儿的好惨哦。”他随意申了两只手指进去，完全是畅通无阻的样子，泥泞到不忍直视。

张颜齐的嗓子已经沙哑地不行，还没来得及说什么，就被翟潇闻的鸡巴抵上了下唇。

“齐齐乖，帮我舔舔～”翟潇闻摸着张颜齐湿漉漉的头发鼓励道。张颜齐被他蛊惑，乖乖地张开了嘴，努力把翟潇闻的那处吃进了嘴里，还美滋滋地发出了啧啧的水声。

周震南也立刻掏出了自己的，顶着张颜齐嘬进去的脸，把自己的前液涂满了他的脸。

张颜齐用手扶着两个人的性器，努力的一起吃了进去，一边用舌头舔过头部，一边用手玩弄两个人的囊袋。不一会儿就把两个人同时舔射了。

乳白色的浓精带着腥膻的麝香气味射在了张颜齐的脸上，打湿了他长长的睫毛，伴随着眼角一颗晶莹的眼泪流了下来。带着一种凌虐的美感，像个破碎又被玷污的天使。

翟潇闻和周震南出门的时候，何洛洛和赵让已经在门口等着了。两个小朋友早就已经性急地不行，小兄弟高高地扬起头，硬地像是石头。

赵让小心翼翼地踏入水池，一边抱住张颜齐已经完全显露回来的身体，一边用水贴心地帮他把脸上残留的精液洗下去。

张颜齐乖乖地被伺候着：“谢谢你啦，让让。”声音简直沙哑到不像话。

“颜齐颜齐，”何洛洛迫不及待地抱起张颜齐还在痉挛中的两条腿，再把他们大大地打开，“你怎么不是汤圆了？你这样也好美啊，你的皮肤好滑，好甜啊。”

好像是为了验证自己的定论，他低下头去舔张颜齐的两个乳头，如同汤圆皮一样糯米的香甜在口中回荡，黏糊糊又滑溜溜的。

张颜齐早就筋疲力竭，只能任由两个精力旺盛的小朋友摆弄。

赵让搂住张颜齐的前胸，咬住了他的肩膀，就这水流，顺利地从后面进入了他。

张颜齐绵长又婉转地呻吟了一声，紧接着就被另一个硬物戳到了会阴。

是何洛洛，他打开了张颜齐纤细修长的大腿，顺着会阴和菊穴剩下的一点缝隙从正面操了进去。

“洛洛！好大啊、齐齐被塞满了……啊，好爽，呜呜——”

“颜齐哥，你还行吗？”赵让红着脸怯生生地问，张颜齐的身体里温暖又潮湿，还有另一个人的性器挤的他又紧又爽。

张颜齐早就已经完全被操开，理智和矜持完全被撕碎了抛到脑后，只剩下淫荡地浪叫，水蛇一样的细腰还在不满地扭动。

“啊哈～洛洛，让让，动一动、想要，想要你们啊啊～给哥哥……”

何洛洛和赵让倍受鼓励，一前一后地开始大开大合地操了起来。两个龟头不断地顶到张颜齐不同敏感点处，他已经什么都射不出来了，前列腺高潮在身体里一阵一阵荡漾，他像是汹涌海面上的一艘帆船，在海浪上颠簸。

张颜齐被操到声音都变了调，他明明已经硬了，但什么都射不出来，只有一股一股透明的清水从他的马眼中淌了出来。不一会儿，何洛洛和赵让也先后达到了高潮。

张颜齐用大浴巾把自己裹住，两条赤裸的腿下楼时还在不停的打颤，合不拢的后穴流淌下一两滴肠液，顺着富有肉感大腿流到了地毯上。所有人都在楼下等他。

张颜齐的眉眼间还残留着娇憨的可爱和被情欲熏成魅惑不堪的状态，他的下唇肿起来了一些，头发没有被完全吹干，大腿上还残留着不知道是谁留下的青紫色的指痕，胸口上更是惨不忍睹。

“齐齐，快，下来吃汤圆了。”刘也招呼着他。

赵磊端了一碗盛好了的汤圆和勺子，在张颜齐的位置上放了一块柔软的垫子。

“元宵节快乐。”

张颜齐看着他们，缓缓露出了一个笑容。

“元宵节快乐。”

fin


End file.
